Senior Year
by BlueRabbit1
Summary: Es la historia de los últimos meses de Brittany y Santana en el instituto desde el punto de vista de Santana
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno pues aquí os dejo mi primer Fic ya había escrito algunos (casi todos Brittana) pero me daba un poco de vergüenza publicarlos pero al final una amiga me ha convencido para hacerlo, así que espero que os guste, creo que es un poco corto intentaré hacer los próximos mas largos y comentar lo que pensáis de él. La historia es sobre los últimos meses de Brittany y Santana en el instituto narrado por Santana :)

Capitulo 1:

Ahí estaba yo, Santana Lopez, en mi último año de instituto y estaba mejor que nunca. Era la capitana de los animadores, sacaba buenas notas, las justas para entrar a la universidad y la tenía a ella, Britt. La verdad es que siempre la había tenido, eso no se podía dudar, pero después de muchos años estaba orgullosa de decir: "Es mi novia".

Abrí la taquilla y empecé a sacar los libros de las próximas clases.

-¿Quién soy?- dijo alguien tapándome los ojos. Lógicamente era Britt, intentado poner voz masculina para que no la reconociera.

-No se... Dame alguna pista- le contesté siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues soy rubia...guapa...

-¡Quinn! - solté riendo, sabiendo que esa respuesta la haría enfadar.

-No Santana...Tengo los ojos azules

-Si, los mas bonitos del mundo- dije girándome y quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara. Tenía razón sus ojos eran increíbles, de un azul perfecto, un azul que ningún pintor tenia en su paleta, simplemente como ella, mágicos.

-¿Eh? Santana, que estás embobada- dijo chasqueando los dedos y haciéndome volver al mundo real.

-¿Tu me embobas?- _De verdad había dicho eso, como me oigan pierdo mi reputación seguro_. Mientras yo pensaba ella me cogía de la cintura y se acercaba cada vez mas a mi, dirigiéndose a mi cuello.-¿Pero que cariñosa que estás hoy no Britt?

-Aja.. Es que llevamos muchos días sin estar juntas y te echo de menos..-Dijo mientras seguía dando pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Córtate Britt, que no quiero montar un espectáculo aquí delante de todo el mundo y sabes que si sigues así no podre resistirme.

-Y si nos vamos a nuestro escondite que ahí seguro que estaremos solas, venga- dijo poniendo esa cara que ponía cuando quería algo, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para rechazar su oferta.

-No Britt tenemos clase de español- _Realmente lo único que me apetece ahora es estar con Britt pero necesito aprobar para poder graduarme y escoger la universidad que quiera y marcharme de este estúpido pueblo._

-Tu ¿en clase? ¿Eres de verdad Santana o eres uno de esos aliens que me llevo a su nave espacial aquella vez?- no puede evitar sonreír, cualquiera no aguantaría las locuras de Britt pero a mi era de las pocas cosas que me sacaba una sonrisa – Pero tu eres latina no hace falta que aprendas mas español.

-Ya Britt, pero tu eres medio holandesa y ¿en Holanda no habláis español verdad?

-Pues dame tu clase, serias la profe super-sexy Santana Lopez... podríamos empezar por traducir "me encantan tus besos"- dijo ella volviendo a acercarse a mi, _esta chica me puede..._

-Cariño no.. pero esta tarde puedes venir a mi casa, estudiamos y luego igual puede haber Sweet Lady Kisses- dije arqueando la ceja.

-Vale pero que conste que eres muy mala teniendo que hacerme esperar hasta esta tarde.

-Tranquila te lo compensaré- le dije acercándome a su oído y susurrándole .

-Ves como eres mala... no puedes hacer esto y dejarme así.

-Pues lo voy a hacer..

Me marché de de su lado, cuando ya había andado unos 20 metros me giré y vi como ella seguía mirándome. Sonreí y me metí en la clase esperando los que para mi iban a ser eternos segundos que ella tardaría en llegar a la clase y sentarse a mi lado.

Este va a ser un año especial y lo voy a demostrar, empezando esta tarde con Brittany.

Gracias por leerlo!


	2. Capítulo 2

Buenos os traigo el segundo capitulo, sé que ha tardado mucho pero estando en época de exámenes no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.

Gracias a todos los que leísteis el primer capitulo, espero que este os guste. Este es muy bonito pero en el próximo empezaré a meter un poco de drama xD.

Capítulo 2:

Llegué a casa, en la nevera había una nota colgada "No volveremos a casa hasta el lunes, cosas de trabajo. Papá y mamá" _Que raro mis padres salvando al mundo, _la mejor parte que tenía la casa para mi sola, bueno para Britt y para mi solas.

Britt aún tardaría unas horas en venir, tenía que ir a su casa a coger unos libros, recoger a su hermana pequeña al colegio y cambiarse de ropa, este último motivo no lo entendía bien me encantaba verla con el uniforme puesto y coleta, además la falda de los animadores es tan corta que no deja lugar a la imaginación, _Pero Santana que mente mas sucia llegas a tener a veces._

Decidí ducharme para pasar el tiempo, tenía comida en la nevera lo que me ahorraba tener que ir a comprar, sabía lo que iba a preparar a Britt para cenar, _yo preparando la cena sí a veces parecemos un matrimonio. _

Al salir de la ducha fui hacia el enorme armario de ropa que tanto quiero, la cantidad de ropa que llega a haber es increíble. Empezemos, el sujetador... uno rojo, acorde con mi personalidad, las bragas las negras que son tan suaves, pantalones unos shorts valdrán me quedan perfectos y son fáciles de quitar y por último la camiseta, entonces la veo "LEBANESE", no puedo evitar sonreír, recuerdo cada palabra, cada gesto que hizo Britt cuando me la dió. Decido ponérmela y ver la cara que se le queda a Britt cuando la vea.

Oigo la puerta, seguro que es ella. Bajo las escaleras para ir a abrirle no antes sin pararme delante de el espejo para mirar,mejor dicho admirar mi aspecto, _si es que estaría buena hasta con una cortina de abuela puesta._ El timbre vuelve a sonar y corro hacia la puerta.

-Estabas durmiendo o algo, como has podido tardar tanto en abrir... Vaya esa camiseta es... Te quiero Santana- Dijo lanzándose sobre mi y besándome.

-Vaya si reaccionas así cada vez que la lleve puesta, me la tendré que poner cada día para ir al instituto.- _Lo sabía, la camiseta había sido un acierto total! Punto para Santana Lopez._

Ella saltó y se cogió con las piernas en mi cintura y con los brazos me rodeó el cuello, me acerqué a besarle pero se apartó. Fijó su mirada a la mía, otra vez me encontraba con sus ojos azules. Lo volví a intentar, pero ella se volvió a apartar volviendo rechazar mi beso.

-Britt ¿Que pasa?- pregunté ya un poquito cansada del jueguecito de las miradas.

-Me gusta que me mires, que te pongas roja y ¡que te desesperes como lo he tenido que hacer yo esta mañana!- me dijo dándome un pequeño beso.

-Ya pero sabes que nunca he sido de mucho contacto visual- dije empezando a desabrochar la blusa que llevaba.

-Lo sé pero Santana...

-Puedes callar de una vez y besarme Britt- no me gustaba ponerme en ese tono con ella pero era lo que ella quería o por lo menos parecía después de ver la sonrisa que puso instantes seguidos de pronunciar la frase.

Entonces como otras miles de veces se repitió esa especie de coreografía que tan bien Britt y yo conocíamos. Le quité el resto de ropa y ella hizo lo mismo con la mía, _tanto rollo con la camiseta, mira lo poco que le ha costado quitármela . _Nuestras caderas volvieron a encajar a la perfección, nuestros corazones se pusieron a latir a la vez como en tantas ocasiones habían hecho, los dedos se entrelazaban unos a los otros y cada pelo de mi cuerpo se ponía de punta a cada roce con Britt. Empezaba a suspirar y lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme a su oído y decir:

-Te amo...

-Oye ¿pero nosotras no habíamos quedado para estudiar? - preguntó ella riendo- No sé como todas nuestra horas de estudio acabamos en la cama.

-Jaja, esto es como en el fútbol, esta ha sido la primera parte, ahora en el descanso estudiamos y cenamos y al acabar, la segunda parte- dije arqueando la ceja

-¿Y la prórroga?- me contestó ella con voz sensual, mientras yo comenzaba a vestirme - Si aguantas, que últimamente estás floja... si ya digo yo que te han cambiado por un extraterrestre...

-Anda... haz los ejercicios mientras yo preparo la cena, si necesitas ayuda bajas y me la pides- dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso, _amo los besos después de acostarnos._

Puse música, saqué la olla y puse agua a hervir. Iba a hacer espaguetis con trocitos de salchicha ja que a Brittany le encantaba. Y empecé a cocinar mientras canturreaba las canciones que iban sonando de mi Ipod. De repente dejó de sonar la canción que estaba cantando y empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de "I'm Slave 4U" no hacia falta volverme para saber que Britt había acabado los deberes o se aburría haciéndolos.

Noté como me cogía de la cintura, se acercaba a mi oído y cantaba: _-All you people look at me like I'm a little girl._ _Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into _ _this world._- No se que me gustaba mas que estuviese tan cerca de mí, o que me cantara al oído, de repente me empezó a entrar una ¿extraña? Calor y que ella empezara a darme besos en el cuello a ritmo de la canción no ayudaba... -Britt.. que como me distraigas se me van a estropear los espaguetis y tenemos que cenar y reponer fuerzas. Fué oír la palabra espaguetis paró, puso su cara de niña y me abrazó -Bueno pero puedes seguir cantando- le dije poniendo la misma cara que ella ponía cuando quería conseguir algo. ** -San, hoy te han quedado los mejores espaguetis de la historia de los espaguetis, parece que los hayas traído de Italia -Es que cuando te oigo cantar, esté haciendo lo que esté haciendo, lo hago mejor.

_-_Oye San.. una pregunta ¿Tu me quieres verdad?

-Debo responder a eso, no se la de veces que te lo habré dicho, pero te lo repito Te Quiero Brittany Susan Pierce- respondí cogiéndole de la mano

-¿Y nunca me has metido? Prometes no dejarme nunca

No sabía a que venían todas esas preguntas y confesiones, pero Brittany me estaba hablando con el corazón y yo debía contestarle de la misma manera.

-Britt, nunca te he mentido, bueno alguna mentirijilla te he dicho como el día ese que te desapareció el sujetador verde ese que tanto te gustaba, ¿te acuerdas? Pues resulta que te lo dejaste un día aquí y yo no se como lo desteñí y te dije que no lo tenía.

-¡Osea que fuiste tú! Te odio- dijo pegándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-No... me quieres, y sobre lo de dejarte, ni se te ocurra pensarlo, pase lo que pase, yo siempre voy a estar contigo, te dejaré el día que Berry deje de ser tan pesada y egocéntrica- _vamos nunca, hasta cuando no estaba presente me metía con la Hobbit- _Así que te lo prometo.- levanté mi meñique ella el suyo y los juntamos prometiendo estar siempre la una con la otra, la besé, cogí su cintura y la llevé hasta la habitación.

-Va siendo hora de que empecemos la segunda parte- dije riendo y empujándole hacia la cama.

Gracias por leer y dejad comentarios, si algo no os gusta acepto sugerencias. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Primero gracias a todos los que lo han leído! :). Ahora que he acabado los exámenes me gustaría poder actualizar mas rápido, pero el próximo capitulo me será imposible ya que tengo una operación y no me podré a escribir hasta que no esté recuperada, lo siento. Bueno aquí os dejo el 3r capítulo, espero que os guste :)

Capítulo 3

-Despierta San..

-No... Britt sabes que si me despierto los fines de semana antes de las 11 no soy yo, así que déjame dormir...

-Pero San, le prometí a mi hermana que la acompañaría a la feria y quiero ir contigo.

No quería mirarla a la cara por que sé que estaría poniendo la cara de niña buena que pone cuando intenta conseguir alguna cosa y si la miraba sería mi perdición. Como vio que la cara no funcionaba pasó al siguiente truco que consistía en abrazame y empezar a dar besos en el cuello, ahora si que estaba perdida...

-Va San, si vamos podremos subir a la noria, tu y yo solas... Nunca hemos estado juntas en una noria así que no se lo que podría pasar...- decía mientras seguía depositando pequeños besos en mi cuello.

La idea de la noria, los besos, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no?, esta chica es capaz que conseguir que haga cualquier cosa...

-Vale- dije levantándome, mientras ella me abrazaba y saltaba, no sé como a estas horas la chica puede tener estas energías.- Con una condición, haces el desayuno mientras me ducho.

-¿Y si lo hacemos juntas?

-No decías que teníamos que llegar pronto si lo hacemos juntas tardaríamos una eternidad y si nos duchamos juntas muchísimo mas- dije yo dadas las últimas veces que nos habíamos duchado a la vez...

-Vale... pero lo hago por que te quiero

Llegamos a casa de Britt tarde, al final el desayuno con gofres, chocolate, nata y las fresas había sido superiores a nosotras que nos pusimos a jugar como niñas pequeñas con la comida, aún dudaba de si tenía chocolate o nata en alguna parte del cuerpo.

-¡Hola mamá!

-Hola Britt, ¡Santana!- dijo una voz de niña, era Katy la hermana pequeña de Britt, la verdad la quería como si fuese mi hermana. Pese a su edad el parecido con Britt era increíble, el pelo rubio, sus ojos o la inocencia de la pequeña eran casi idénticos a los de Britt.

-Hola Katy, hola Sra. Pierce

-¿Santana vendrás a la feria con nosotros? Por favor- decía Katy que ponía exactamente la misma cara que Britt cuando pedía algo

-Claro- le contesté mientras la cogía en brazos y le ponía la mejilla para que me diera un beso.- Ahora sube a por tus cosas.

Katy se fue con Brittany a la habitación a preparar la mochila que se iban a llevar.

-Te ha tocado hacer de acompañante ¿no?- preguntó Jane la madre de Britt- Espero que no sea una molestia.

-Para nada sabes que por ellas haría lo que fuese.

-¿Sabes una cosa? El otro día Katy dijo que de mayor quería ser como tú- dijo Jane entre risas.

-Por su bien y el vuestro espero que sea justo el contrario.

-Vamos Santana, no digas eso...Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, todo lo que has hecho por Britt, la has cuidado, la has defendido y ayudado siempre, nunca le has hecho daño. Así que no seas tan dura contigo misma- dijo ella tocándome el brazo.

No sé como yo, Santana Lopez una gran zorra podía haber conseguido que esa familia me quisiese tanto, eran mi segunda familia. Al escuchar esas palabras de Jane, las lagrimas empezaron a posarse en mis ojos.

-Ya estamos- la voz de Britt me hizo volver de mis pensamientos- Katy quiere ir en tu coche, dice que prefiere ir en el descapotable ¿Te importa?

-No, bueno nos vamos yendo que a este paso cierran la feria antes de que lleguemos.

-Cuidad de Katy, no la dejéis sola, que os conozco y vosotras dos a solas...- dijo Jane entre risas, no se la cara que debía poner en ese momento pero seguro que estaba roja, la igual que Britt que había bajado la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-¡Adiós!- dijimos las tres a la vez.

El viaje en el coche fue perfecto, Britt y Katy cantaban todas las canciones que sonaban y de vez en cuando me pedían que cantase alguna o les hiciese los coros. Luego Katy nos pedía cada vez que parasemos que nos diésemos un beso, al principio no quería me daba un poco de vergüenza besarme con Britt delante de Katy pero al final con las súplicas de la niña y las caricias de Britt en el brazo acabé cediendo.

Una vez allí, Katy montó en todas las atracciones posibles la mayoría junto a Britt que le hacía casi la misma ilusión que a la pequeña. Nuestro plan de la noria no se pudo cumplir ya que tuvimos que subir con Katy y no era plan montárselo delante de la niña.

Dejamos a Katy en los hinchables y nosotras nos sentábamos en los bancos, comiendo algodón de azúcar.

-Somos tan empalagosas cuando estamos juntas- dije ya que la estampa era la típica de las parejas que salen en las películas alimentándose mutuamente.

-Ajá.. Pero me encanta- contestó apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Le aparté el pelo por detrás de la orejas para poder verle la cara y ella me cogió la mano. Sabéis eso que dicen que cuando estás con la persona que quieres se para el mundo, pues a mi en ese instante se paró. Era como si solo estuviésemos Britt y yo hasta que...

_Pararapapa _Mierda de móvil, te juro que mato a quien sea. No se por que tenía una idea de quién podía ser.

-Lo sabía. Hombre que tal Fabray, la cortarollos oficial de Lima- dije descolgando el teléfono. Britt hizo un gesto para avisar que iba a buscar a su hermana a los hinchables

-Hola, muy bien y ¿tu? Yo también te quiero Santana-

-Pues aquí en la feria con Britt, teniendo un momento de esos superespeciales hasta que has llamado tú y lo has estropeado.

-Pues espera no me mates después de escuchar lo que te voy a decir ¿Está Brittany cerca? Si lo está apartate.

-Que pasa Quinn me estás asustando- _Sabía que Quinn era siempre un poco misteriosa pero esta vez se pasaba un poco._

-Es...Verónica ¿Te acuerdas de ella?...Bueno como no te vas a acordar, ha vuelto a Lima.

Esas palabras me dejaron de piedra, como podía ser que hace 2 minutos fuese la persona más feliz del mundo a sentir el ¿miedo? Que siento ahora. Verónica había vuelto a Lima... La verdadera pregunta era ¿Por que me siento así?

-Fabray si es una broma, no hace ni puta gracia

-Está aquí, vamos yo no la he visto pero si a su hermano Alex y dice que ha vuelto con toda la familia, lo que dice que Verónica tiene que estar aquí- _La teoría de Quinn era lógica pero esperaba que fuese errónea._

-Quinn voy para tu casa, necesito tener charla de amigas y ya sabes que de esto Britt no se puede enterar, lo he ocultado durante años y lo seguiré hacendo.- dije colgando el teléfono.

En ese momento Britt llegó con su hermana.

-¿Qué quería Quinn?- preguntó Britt

-Lo siento Britt tengo que irme, Quinn tiene problemas de esos que tiene de vez en cuando sabes que es un poco neurótica para algunas cosas, ¿No te importa volver a casa en taxi no?

-San, cariño, ¿Estás bien? Te veo rara, tranquila ya nos las arreglamos...

-Si, si estoy bien, lo siento pequeña pero tengo que resolver unos problemas- dije dándole un abrazo a Katy y luego un beso a Britt

Fui hasta el aparcamiento y conducí lo mas rápido que podía hasta casa de los Fabray.

Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios :)


End file.
